


Waking

by mrhiddles



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Dreams, M/M, Nightmares, Sad, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-08
Updated: 2012-12-08
Packaged: 2017-11-20 15:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/587076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrhiddles/pseuds/mrhiddles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor dreams of Loki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking

**Author's Note:**

> It's been too long since last I submitted some feels.

I slept last night to the fear of waking to a nightmare.

I dreamt you came to my chambers. That you walked up beside the bed, I still sleeping. I dreamt you crawled in beside me, wrapping careful, sad arms about my waist, fingers cautious and yearning. Your hands pressed cold to my chest, and I felt you warm with each breath I took. Under the heavy furs your legs lined up behind mine and I felt the dip and curve of your hips touch the back of mine so gently, like you were afraid of waking me. You pressed the line of your nose against the back of my neck, trailing steady, ghosting lips up to where my hair gathered. You pressed further, inhaled deeply, and I shivered. I don’t know if you felt it. But you settled there, a breath escaping you like a sigh. But I know you would never do that, because you aren’t one for sighing. You aren’t one to feel comfort. Right?

You nestled against me and in my dream I had another. I slept again, your hot breath against the base of my skull, your hands across my middle, and I dreamt. I dreamt we had lived a thousand thousand other lives. Once, we lived upon Alfheim, another time we spilled the breath of Muspel giants. Like the stars of our sky, my sight filtered in darkness, massive and shifting, scraping memories and half realized desires. They calmed. I dreamt we lived in a Midgardian residence, that we drove one of their vehicles, that we ate in their cafes. I dreamt it snowed some years, and others it didn’t. I dreamt in one life I died and saw everything you did. You smiled more, in my dreams, in my head. The subconscious is a cruel misgiving isn’t it. Isn’t it.

When I woke, truly, to the real world around me, you were not there.

Just hours before I had laid my head upon my pillow, I thought I would dream of you and wake to a nightmare.

I was right.


End file.
